


'Happy Birthday'

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Failed Fluff, Gen, M/M, OC, Probably ooc, Short bday fic for Mink~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: It's 26 September, it's Mink's birthdayAnd his beloved one decided to celebrate itWarning for OC and probably OOC Charas and failed fluff





	'Happy Birthday'

**Author's Note:**

> ...welp here I am lol  
>  But it's Mink's birthday! I just can't- ...well~  
> but I just finished beta read all of the chapters and made some adjustment here and there so sue me :D  
> Oh well! I hope ya enjoyed! :D

**.**

**.**

**'Happy Birthday'**

It actually just another quite morning. With cozy cold still stayed in to the house, the little animals barely awake and the sky still dark; it's another normal morning in autumn, really.

But there's something quite different happened in the exact same morning.

Aoba squirmed lightly before start to blink his eyes open, his hazel eyes met with the sight of his lover still peacefully sleeping next to him. When he took a peek on the clock at the nearest nightstand, he just noted that it's only 4:51.

Which is perfect, from his opinion.

Smiling to himself, Aoba slowly removed Mink's hand from his waist, really, really slowly. He didn't want to wake the older man up right now after all. With the same carefulness, Aoba get off from the bed, tip-toed his way out of the room after cradle the still offline Ren in his arms. The blue haired man also didn't forget to close the door behind him as quiet as possible, praying that Mink would still fell asleep.

Walking silently through the house, Aoba placed his palm on Ren's forehead, watched as his allmate starts to come alive. The curl on his lips widened when he saw those dark eyes blinked up at him. "Aoba." the Spitz dog allmate greeted once he spotted Aoba the moment he's awake. "What are we doing so early in the morning?"

"Hey, Ren." Aoba greeted back, entering the kitchen area in the house. "Today is a special day, you know that right? Mind helping me with breakfast today?"

Blinking, Ren seemed got what Aoba meant, nodded as his tail swayed left and right. "Of course." he replied, which responded back with his owner's large smile.

Aoba placed Ren on the dining table, reached to his hair to carefully tied it up into a ponytail. "Any recommendation for the special today?"

At that, small screens appeared before Ren. The allmate seemed scrolling through the images flashed before his eyes until he finally found the specific one. "How about pancakes? You could pair it up with ice cream or whipped cream on top, or just pour some sauces on it."

"Hmm, that might be a good idea." the blue haired man mussed, walked over to his allmate. "Could you help me with the recipes, Ren?"

"Understood." Ren replied, his tail wagging behind him as Aoba grinned toothily at him. Then the blue haired man pulled up an apron before get to work.

It had been more than a year after he lived together with Mink. Even there's been some difficulties at first, but after Mink finally accepted him, everything went pretty smoothly. Well, if you didn't included the times they would fight and all, but it's okay. To Aoba that didn't mattered, because he'd seen it himself that Mink had grew more opened up to him and relaxed than before. Smiling fondly at the memory when they went to picnic together, Aoba beat the eggs and flour together while humming one of his favorite songs from his favorite band, GOATBED.

There's actually a reason why him, the person that always had to be awaken by Mink every morning, went the trouble to wake himself up so early in the morning.

Because today, is Mink's birthday. He ever said that his birthday didn't need to be celebrated when Aoba brought up the topic to him, but he still wanted to do it anyway. Besides, nothing can really stop him from giving his lover a special surprise for his own birthday.

Too caught up with the dough that he mixed in the bowl, Aoba barely noticed series of tiny footsteps that entered the kitchen area, stopping just right next to the dining table.

"...What are you making?"

Still too focused with his mixture, Aoba automatically replied. "Well, this is a surprise breakfast for your fa-"

...Wait a second-

Whip his head around, Aoba couldn't hold his whole body from jumped on his spot with his hazel eyes widened as saucers when they met gazes with pair of goldenish amber orbs. "A-A-A-Aura?!"

The said child simply blinked, didn't really responded him as she's simply staring right into his shocked feature.

This two-three year old girl that stood right before him, is Aura. She had a fair complexion with dark brown wavy hair with black at the tips. She also had pair of amber eyes that sometimes turned golden at the light. Even though she looks so similar with Mink in appearance, she is by no means Mink's biological child, nor Aoba's. Both of them happened to find her when she fainted right in the middle of the woods where they lived in. Since she said she had no home or any place to stay other than the open roof and cold ground, they decided to take her in. Well, it more like Aoba want to take her in and Mink couldn't really refused that kind of request from his cute lover.

Turns out, Aura is a really attentive child. She didn't have much expression, which kind of reminded Aoba of Mink (he's still had few expression until now by the way), but she's a real good girl at heart. She often helped Mink waking up Aoba (which really embarrass him to be honest), rather quiet, didn't really complain much and always offered to help. But then, a child is still a child, and more over, Aura is just two (or is it three?). They would sometimes caught her reading some of the books that Mink own (which Aoba couldn't help but gap at because he even barely understand whatever that is written on there), and she would sometimes asked them about the things that she doesn't really understand. Like, why would the kids in the kindergarten they often dropped her at bullied another child, and why would the husband of the bakery owner at down the street cheated on his own wife despite already have kids together.

...Okay, the first one is one thing, but the second one is another whole different matter. Not like that important right now.

Scrambled to not drop the dough he just mixed, Aoba send a desperate glare towards his allmate that still sat on the table. "Reeennn~~! Why you didn't warn me?"

" _Sumanai_ (Sorry). I thought you already knew, Aoba." Ren apologized, although it didn't really sounded so apologetic at all. Aura didn't said anything, simply watched both of them before decided to walk closer to the panicked blue haired man. "...Kaa-san. (Mother)" she called out, blinking her amber eyes at him. "...Is there any special occasion today?"

Ah, right. Aura only with them for almost half a year now. It seems he haven't told her about Mink's birthday yet. "Well, you can say that." he started, crouched so he would be eye-to-eye with her. "You see, Aura. Today is Mink's birthday." he explained, smiling brightly at her. But then his bright smile had a sheepish hint one second later. "But, it seems either me or Mink forgot to mention that to you before."

The child before him opened her mouth into a small 'o', nodding as she let that one piece of information sunk in. "...Tou-san _no_ _tanjoubi_... (Father's birthday)" she murmured, and for some reason Aoba thought she looked... sad? "...I... didn't prepare him any gift."

Seems know what the problem is, Aoba let out a soft chuckle before reached out, pat Aura's head gently. "It's okay. You just knew anyway." he reassured her, then a question popped went across his mind. "Now that I think about it... why are you here, Aura?"

"...I heard some commotion at kitchen's direction." the child answered him, still let him caress her hair as he pleases. "...So I woke up and went to check."

Hearing her explanation, Aoba wondered if he's a little bit too loud. "Aah... I see... _Gomen na_ (I'm sorry), Aura." he apologized, felt bad for waking her up this early in the morning. " _Hora_ (Here). Let's get you back to the be- Uwah!?"

Just as when he looked up, about to carry the poor child into his arms, he's once again jolted in surprise when he saw another figure at the doorway of the kitchen. Mink simply smirked at the bewilderment look on Aoba's face, leaned against the door frame with Huracan perched on his other shoulder. If anything, the bird looked just as amused as him.

"W-wha-!? How long you've been there!?" Aoba literally shrieked, his face had been incredibly heated up into past boiling point right at this moment. Being caught by Aura is one thing, but by Mink is totally a different case!

"Just a couple minutes." he answered, get up from the door frame. "You didn't really think that I won't notice it when you slipped away from the bed, Aoba?"

Gaping, Aoba stared rather in accusatory towards his love of life. "So you already knew from the start!?"

Chuckling softly, Mink walked up towards them before crouching down as well. "Come here, Aura." he called out, stretched his hands towards the young girl which she obediently jumped into. "Let's leave your mother for a while." he said as he leaned in and casually stole a kiss from Aoba, surprised him for the second time today. He then getting up, their daughter in his arms as he laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll see you at breakfast, Aoba."

Fuming red but really couldn't retort back at him (that surprise kiss is such a sneaky attack), Aoba ended up blowing raspberry towards Mink's retreating back. But as he watched the older man disappeared to tuck their daughter back into the bed, he couldn't help the smile that crawl to his face. Even though Aura isn't their biological child, it didn't stop both of him and Mink to give her affection just as much. With a new determination to make the best pancake for today's special day (and probably other things as well), Aoba went back to his dough and start all over again.

Since he got a day off today, maybe he could prepare a birthday cake as well for Mink when he gets home? He probably will ask Aura to help him with decoration when he pick her up later from the kindergarten, the child would probably like that.

**.**

"I'm home."

Mink raised an eyebrow when he got not reply like usual, removing his shoes as Huracan flied off from his shoulder to perch on the nearest stool. "I think they're at the kitchen, Mink." the pink cockatoo told him, pecked on his feathers while waited for Mink to hang his coat.

"Kitchen, huh?" the golden eyed man mussed, felt Huracan flied to his shoulder as he went to that direction. He couldn't help but wondered what Aoba is up to right now. This morning he already served him with the fluffiest pancake he could make although a little burnt at the side ("I-it's my first time okay?!") before saying 'happy birthday' to him, giving him a birthday kiss for it. Aura even congratulate his birthday, and apologized for not prepared any gift before hand. He only pats her head at that, reassured her that it's okay. Had his most cherished people told him 'happy birthday' is more than enough for him. Previously, he thought such things are impossible for him ever since he lost his family. But now...

Upon entering, he's surprised by the sounds of fire crackers that immediately exploded right in front of his face, make the sight before him being rained with paper cuts in various colors.

"Happy Birthday~" Aoba sung out, grinned from ear to ear as he's holding one of the fire crackers. Aura also holding one of it, literally standing on her children seat.

Take a look on their dining table, Mink quite surprised to see it's full with foods on it. There's cake, for one thing. He had to admit that the decoration look a little messy and clumsy but, proper. It seemed Aoba also made other things like hamburger, sushi, and even went as far to make fried doughnuts. Couldn't hold back the smile from breaking through his poker face, he approached his family, gave them a hug and went to kiss his blue haired lover. "Did you cook all of these?" he asked, rested his forehead on Aoba's. The said man in question giggled before stole another peck. "Yep." he answered, hugged him back. "Aura helped me with the decorations."

"Did she?" Mink asked playfully, picked Aura up to his arms. The child nod, confirming her mother's words. "...this is the least I could do."

"You don't have to do anything." Mink assured her, embracing her tiny body to him. "...Thank you." he whispered softly, kissing the top of her head in fatherly affection he had grown towards her.

Aura simply nods back, but the way her hands clutched to his shirt already more than enough than words could do. Aoba couldn't help but smile at that, because even though they didn't really converse much with each other, but they really care about each other. Joining in the hug, Aoba grinned up at both of them, drawing their attentions towards him.

"Come on, let's eat up before it gets cold."

**.**

Aoba gently laid Aura's sleeping form to her bed, smiling softly at the innocent image before him as he brought the cover over her. Kissing her forehead gently after tucked her in, Aoba gave her cover a gentle pat right where her tummy is, enjoying every second of watching his daughter asleep so peacefully like that. When he finally satisfied, he carefully exited her room, gave her a last glance before completely closing the door.

When he came back to his room that he (obviously) shared with Mink, he found the older man is still awake, situated himself on their bed. Aoba had to stifle a small laughter to escape when he noticed that Mink is looking at the birthday card that Aura made in the kindergarten. He guessed it can't be helped anyway, it's their daughter's first birthday gift. He himself would be incredibly ecstatic as well. "Hey." he called out, drifting Mink's attention to him. "I finished tucked Aura in."

"I see." Mink replied, both of them shared a small smile between them. Closing the door behind him, Aoba went to join his lover on the bed, snugly cuddle beside him as he climbed on the bed. Mink put aside the card and his glasses to the nightstand next to him, welcoming his blue haired lover and embrace him closer. Aoba snuggle to him closer, looking up at him as he rested his head on his chest. "...Happy birthday, Mink. I love you."

Breaking out into the largest smile he could ever muster in his whole life, Mink bent down and gave Aoba a deep kiss.

"Thank you. I love you too."

**.**

_**Omake** _

**.**

**Extra**

"...Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Aura?"

"...What is that on your neck?"

"?!!! 0///o"

**.**

_**Owari** _

**.**

**.**


End file.
